


Fever

by chants_de_lune



Series: They Will Meet Again [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chants_de_lune/pseuds/chants_de_lune
Summary: Monty stumbled into the latrine on the Ring, stomach contents roiling painfully.He bent over the sink and forced his breathing to steady, clamping down on the pre-nausea secretions in his throat.He turned his head and heard vomiting from one of the stalls. Murphy walked out, face pale and eyes cold."Of all the fucking MRE's to add to the algae," Murphy wiped at his mouth, "You picked the one that went bad."-----------------------------The one where the gang gets food poisoning





	Fever

**0600 hours, Day 46**

 

Monty stumbled into the latrine on the Ring, stomach contents roiling painfully.   

He bent over the sink and forced his breathing to steady, clamping down on the pre-nausea secretions in his throat. 

He turned his head and heard vomiting from one of the stalls. Murphy walked out, face pale and eyes cold. 

 

"Of all the fucking MRE's to add to the algae," Murphy wiped at his mouth, "You picked the one that went bad." 

 

"B-Believe me," coughed Monty. "No one's feeling shittier than me." 

 

"I beg to differ," snarled Murphy, “Emori’s white as a ghost.”  

 

“Guys!” Raven’s sharp voice drew their attention.  “Help me find atropine in the storage locker.” 

 

“Why would we have antifungal medication?” said Monty, wheezing as he and Murphy staggered out of the latrine. 

 

“We need something.  Drink this,” she thrust them two mugs.   Murphy took a sip and nearly spat it out. 

 

“This has fucking salt in it!” 

 

“Yeah and it’s going to save your life so don’t you dare waste it,” said Raven, puttering away with the mutterings of “hydroponic reconfiguration” under her breath.  Having pulled an all-nighter attempting to fix the radio for the 8th time, she had slept through the worst breakfast ever.  

Now she and Harper had to play nurse to half the crew.  

_Unbelievable._

* * *

 

**0800 hours, Day 46**

 

“Raven’s found some antibiotics, she’s sorting through them now,” Murphy rubbed Emori’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?”  

 

“Better,” she managed a weak smile.  Her eyes were still red-rimmed, but more color had returned to her cheeks.  “I think the worst of it has passed. I didn’t eat much.”  

 

“Any idea where Echo is?” He asked, wrapping an arm around her.  Emori leaned into him and nuzzled his chest. 

 

“Probably hiding.  She doesn’t want any help,” she mumbled.

 

Murphy huffed, hacking a cough.  “She better not be throwing up.  I’ll float myself if this shit-bucket smells any worse.” 

 

Emori laughed and tried to clear her nose.  “You will do no such thing.”  

“No,” Murphy whispered, dropping a kiss to her hair. “I won’t.”    
****

* * *

 

**1000 hours, Day 46**

 

“Status?”  Monty started walking beside Raven. 

 

“Getting everyone hydrated.  I gave you the first dose, just located Echo and forced it down her throat.”  Raven toyed with the ends of her hair. 

“Emori’s done, Murphy’s done, that just leaves -“  

 

They stopped right outside a room when Harper poked her head out. 

There were tear streaks on her cheeks. 

 

“He’s gotten worse.  He needs that medicine now.”     

 

Bellamy had skipped dinner that previous night, of course he had consumed the largest serving of algae with tainted meat.

 

They entered the room to find Bellamy flat on his cot, sweating profusely.  Harper returned to his side and pressed a cold rag to his forehead.

His breathing was rough. 

 

“Harper,” he rasped, looking up at her with watery eyes. “Did you find her?” 

Harper bit her lip, shaking her head.  Bellamy coughed loudly.  

 

“You-you need to get her. “  

 

“Bellamy, I can’t-“  

 

“She’s our medic,” Bellamy looked at her with renewed desperation.  “I need Clarke, she’ll make me better.” 

A shiver went through his body. “It’s what she always does.” 

 

“Oh my God,” Raven’s jaw dropped, “he’s delirious.”  Monty pulled her in for a brief side hug, swallowing the lump in his throat.  

 

“I need to see Clarke,” Bellamy murmured again, tugging Harper’s hand.  “She can cure this.”   

 

Harper swallowed thickly and shook her head again, brushing his hair back. 

 

“Bellamy, I can’t get her, because she’s gone.”  

 

Bellamy’s eyes widened, shaking his head in disbelief as another set of coughs racked his chest.   

 

Raven finally stepped forward.  

“I’ve got this, you take a break.”  

 

Harper nodded, all but running into Monty’s chest and holding him for dear comfort.  

 

Raven took out the tablets and let them dissolve in the salt water. 

 

“Here you go,” she tilted Bellamy’s head forward so he could steadily drink.  He sputtered once, but managed to get all of it down.  

 

“I promise, you’re going to get through this,” she said.  He looked over to her, his eyes distant and disoriented, and for one moment she was afraid he was going to call her another name. 

 

A dead name.  

 

But then his head lolled back, and he fell fast asleep. A hand touched her shoulder. 

 

“I’ll sit with him,” Murphy said quietly.  “You need a break too.”  

 

Raven sighed, rising up with a wince as she walked back to the main room.   Murphy tugged the scratchy blanket over Bellamy’s chest. 

 

“I’m sorry man, you didn’t deserve this,” he mumbled, “getting sick, fainting….losing her.”  He stared at the ground. 

 

“You didn’t deserve any of it.”  

* * *

  
****

**2000 hours, Day 2234**

 

 **“** And that was the day we almost died from food poisoning,” said Bellamy, looking over to Clarke.  Her eyes were wide and her head was shaking.  

 

“Dammit I packed so many of those, I should’ve double ch-“  

 He put a hand on her arm. 

 

“Hey, wasn’t your fault at all.”  His eyes stared into space.  “Who knows when that plastic seam split.” 

 

“I’m glad you’re alright, sounds like you had it the worst,” she said, tugging his hand down from her arm into her palm.  Bellamy sighed. 

 

“Yeah, I was delirious for a few hours.  Harper told me afterwards that I was asking for you.”

 He squeezed her hand, eyes dropping to the grass.  “I must’ve thought we were back at the drop ship, and this was just another plague going round.” 

 

Clarke shut her eyes for a few moments. “Bellamy -“  

 

“The thing I remember most is this really vivid fever dream that I had,” he murmured.  “Two of us, lying in a field like this, and you had my head on your lap.”   His eyes melted into hers.  “It was so peaceful, it … it probably got me the sleep I needed.”  

 

Clarke smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder affectionately. Then she scooted back in the grass, and tugged at his shoulders, until Bellamy’s head was in her lap. 

 

“Your dream was like this?”  she asked,  gently brushing his hair from his eyes.  Bellamy smiled. 

 

“Your hair was longer,” he chuckled.  “But otherwise, yeah.”  He nuzzled her hip. “It was exactly like this.” 

 

And for a few minutes, before they were called away by their friends, they sat there, basking in the calm atmosphere of the setting sun.  

Clarke forgot that Eligius was days away from seeking invasive measures on her home, and Bellamy forgot the look of death in his sister’s eyes when the bunker was opened. 

 

For a few minutes, they were just Bellamy and Clarke. 

And they were blissfully happy.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! 
> 
> Last ficlet I write before going back to school. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment!


End file.
